


Asylum

by killerstylebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Post Killing Game, another fic wrote at like 3am so i apologise in advance, canon divergent(?), just a touch of angst too, ngl this is just self-indulgent fluff i wrote for my gf a while ago, this is another work from my blog so ppl don't think i'm plagiarizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerstylebaby/pseuds/killerstylebaby
Summary: After the second killing game, Hajime Hinata sits and watches the rain hit his windows. Even after the killing game, life is pretty dull - but at least Hinata knew there was someone who was never "boring".When he finds Komaeda has somehow broken into his house, Hajime could be sure of one thing - things were about to get interesting, one way or another.





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night/early morning fic - oops! This is more or less just self-indulgent Komahina fluff with a touch of angst for taste, so...enjoy?  
> I know Nagito is a little OOC, but I like to think he might've calmed down a little after the killing game...maybe.

It’s as the heavy raindrops hit his window that Hajime becomes aware of just how long he has been staring out of it. He isn’t quite sure how, but somehow his mind has once again slipped into another reality – thankfully not literally this time. Although his little bungalow sitting just on the outskirts of a small town near Tokyo was comforting and cosy, more often than not Hinata finds his brain drawing subconscious comparisons between his current abode and the cottage he lived in back on Jabberwock Island: the size, the warmth, and the unmistakable pattern of dappled sunlight as it shone through the gaps in the curtains…

Although, he supposes, it never rained on Jabberwock Island.

He draws comfort from this fact. Back on the island, the sun was always shining and the temperature never really changed. Thinking back on it, this probably made sense; Jabberwock Island isn’t real. It’s fake. A simulation.  
All the same, whenever Hajime dares to cast his mind back to the island, and the killing game, he still finds his skin crawling in discomfort. The things he had witnessed there bore permanent images within his mind, as if they had been etched permanently into his retinas.  
The blood. The bodies. His friends’ faces as they were forced to endure the absolute terror of imminent execution, and the screams. As much as he can’t bear to think about the screams, somehow the absence of them echoing in his head is even more unnerving. He supposes he knows why. But he dares not think back to that sight.

A knife. A spear. His agonised expression, permanently set into his face by unimaginable pain. Hinata can’t forget the look he had on his face when they had dared to peel back the tape covering his mouth to stop him crying out as he was tortured by his very own hand. That expression continues to linger in his head, even now after everyone had come back. He always knew he was capable of horrifying, even downright insane things, but Hinata supposes the reality of it never truly sank in until he saw his face.

Nagito Komaeda. The Ultimate Lucky Student. Even after everyone was restored from the Neo-World Program, his relationship with Nagito has always been…unstable. He had seen such contempt in his eyes when he learnt that Hajime did not naturally possess an Ultimate talent. Hinata isn’t quite sure why, but that look made him feel almost hurt. He knows Komaeda and himself had a rocky relationship ever since the incident of the first trial, but in all of that, Nagito never harboured any hate for Hajime. He was a symbol of hope. The key needed to break through the deep, dark layers of despair suffocating Jabberwock Island and all of its unwilling residents. Whilst Hajime didn’t exactly revere the title, and definitely didn’t agree with Nagito’s absurd ideology of hope…it somewhat wounded him to see Komaeda regard him with such loathing.

“You know, Hajime, if you keep making a sour face like that, it’ll stick. Wouldn’t that be unlucky?”  
Hajime jumps a mile. He had been so deeply absorbed in his thoughts that the sudden voice had greatly startled him. Nevertheless, there’s no mistaking that voice. That deceptively friendly, hopeful voice.  
“Nagito?”  
Nagito Komaeda smiles a little, a soft tug at the corner of his lips.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, Hinata. Did I startle you?”

Hajime is a little speechless. Not that he’s surprised at all – no, this kind of move was typical of someone as unpredictable as Nagito. It was more his sudden appearance from nowhere, as if he could sense Hinata was thinking about him. Komaeda had a weird habit of appearing when you thought about him, like there’s some kind of magnetic force drawing him toward the nearest source of trouble.

“Nagito…what are you doing here? How did you even get in?”  
“Huh? You door was unlocked, so I just thought…”  
“…That you’d let yourself in. Right. Somehow I’m not surprised.”

Hajime’s tone carries a certain distance in it as he speaks that Komaeda is all too aware of. He understands his coldness towards him, of course; the things he has put him through are far from pleasant. Not only had he taken his own life in the game, he had also claimed the life of another he knew was dear to Hinata: someone not so…retrievable. She had been the only permanent casualty of the killing game – that, and Hajime’s trust in him, which he supposes was never substantial anyway, but now is almost certainly non-existent.

“You know me too well, Hajime. Guess I’ve kind of become predictable after all this time, right?”  
Hajime says nothing for a moment, sighing and attempting to collect his thoughts for a minute before addressing Komaeda again.  
“What do you want, Nagito? You’d better not be up to anything again…”  
Nagito tilts his head a little at this statement, like an inquisitive child.  
“I just came to see you, Hinata. Why does there always have to be an ulterior motive, huh? Can I not just come to visit my favourite person?”  
Hajime regards him suspiciously.  
“Favourite person? So…you’re here to see Izuru, then. Not me.”  
“Hey, that’s not true! I happen to like you both, and lucky for me the two of you happen to share a body. Two determined individuals sharing a singular body, such hope…”

Hinata grumbles quietly. Yup, he wondered when this was coming.  
“Please don’t start again, Nagito…”  
“Ah, I won’t. I promise. But really, Hajime, I came to see you. I missed my classmate.”  
Hajime sighs again. “We were never classmates, Komaeda. I’m not talented, remember. Just another stepping stone, like you said.”  
“Man, you’re still miffed about that, huh? Well, I guess I can understand. But just so you know…I never meant it to be insulting. I was just stating what I thought was facts.”  
“That…really makes me feel better. Thanks.”  
“Hey, hear me out, would you?” Komaeda grabs his arm suddenly, a new intensity in his voice, “You never did listen to what I had to say, you know.”  
“For good reason, Nagito. Whenever you start talking, something bad always ends up happening.”  
“Ouch. Harsh, Hinata…but I suppose I deserved that one, huh? Besides, it’s not exactly like you’re wrong.”

Komaeda clears his throat a little, dropping Hajime’s arm quickly as he does as if he was embarrassed to have taken it in the first place.  
“The reason I said those things…is because we’re alike, Hajime. I know that’s probably not what you want to hear from someone like me, but it’s really true. Or so I thought, anyway. I guess in the end, you still turned out to be a much better person though, didn’t you?”

Hinata is quiet, not saying anything as Nagito speaks and not attempting to interject. As much as his words irked Hajime sometimes, he knew Komaeda wouldn’t leave him alone until he’d made his point.  
“You know…despite what it seems like, Hinata, I am glad that you saved me from that world. I know you probably wished you could leave me, and I don’t blame you. But a world like that…it could never embody the true spirit of the hope I dedicate my life to, y’know. So I’m grateful.  
But besides that…I didn’t mean to hurt you the way I did.  
I mean, don’t get me wrong: I definitely knew what I was doing and the consequence it would have, but…the aim was never to hurt you personally. I guess in my own twisted way, I was just following the ideology I believe in.”

Komaeda pauses for a long time, looking down at his now-robotic hand before looking back to Hinata.  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me, Hajime. I betrayed you multiple times, and I caused the death of someone I know you cared deeply for. But I wanted to try and get you to understand, that’s all.  
But you probably don’t want trash like me in your house any more, right? I’ll just g-”  
As Nagito starts to turn, his words are cut off by a loud clap of thunder. He visibly tenses up, hands instinctively shielding his ears. As he does this, it occurs to Hajime that explaining his actions might not have been the only reason Komaeda came to visit him.

He was seeking refuge.

Hinata bizarrely seemed to recall a conversation Nagito and himself had had on the island, before Nagito’s spiral into madness. Nagito had confessed to Hajime that he’s actually afraid of thunder, given that it is loud and uncomfortable to his sensitive ears. That wasn’t a lie, Hajime knew that. It is apparent now by the look on his face as another rumble of thunder is heard, and Nagito balls his hands into fists over his ears. He’s trembling slightly, too. Only lightly, but enough that Hajime can see it. He probably knew a storm was on its way, so snuck into Hajime’s bungalow for shelter.

As much as Nagito frustrates him sometimes, Hinata can’t bring himself to cast the shivering boy into the deluge outside. Seeing the look of fear on Komaeda’s face must have…humanised him a little. Suddenly Hajime is looking at a frightened little boy, victimised by his own talent, completely orphaned and alone, afraid of the harsh weather outside. Hinata hasn’t forgotten Komaeda’s crimes against him, but seeing him in such a vulnerable state almost evokes something like sympathy in him. True, Nagito has done horrible things and his past is no excuse, but life hasn’t exactly been kind to him. It doesn’t seem right to cast him out now.

“Komaeda…don’t go. It’s fine. You can stay.”  
Komaeda doesn’t respond to his invitation, fists still clenched tightly near his ears. Hajime isn’t even sure if Nagito can hear him properly. He gently takes Komaeda by both his wrists, lowering his hands from his ears and instead placing his own hands over Nagito’s ears. He looks puzzled by the gesture through his fear, but doesn’t move away as Hajime holds him like this. Yes, it’s unorthodox, but he seems…soothed.

Without thinking, Hajime moves a hand away from Nagito’s ear, taking him softly by the wrist again and leading him to the bed. He gets in the bed first, pulling the covers over him and shuffling slightly over so Nagito can join him. He looks reluctant at first, but another roll of thunder quickly changes his mind as he dives under the covers, instinctively leaning against Hajime’s chest. He’s warm, and the slow but steady rhythm of Hinata’s heart combined with the calming rise and fall of his body with his breathing comforts Nagito. Yes, he still feels awkward like this, and he cannot read what Hajime is thinking at all, but the position the two lay in as the thunder crackles maliciously in the background is much preferable to being outside and alone.

As time passes and the storm continues on outside, Komaeda stealthily snuggles closer to Hajime, this time allowing most of his skinny form to rest against him. Hinata isn’t sure how to feel about the whole situation, but he can’t leave Nagito now – not like this. So he holds him. He holds the trembling boy close to him, and very lightly runs his fingers through Komaeda’s soft, almost cloud-like hair in a consoling manner, as he slowly but surely feels him relax more into his arms. It has occurred to Hajime by this point that the two are practically cuddling, but oddly enough he cannot bring himself to mind. Not to say that he has completely forgiven Komaeda for all he has done, but at this point of time all that knowledge seems beyond his mind’s grasp. He just wants to exist here beside Nagito, feeling his frail but warm body leaning against him.

Several minutes more pass, and Hajime feels Nagito’s breathing become more steady and even, beginning to curl up against him, lightly dozing. As he watches Nagito, he feels a strange pang of affection for the boy now sleeping beside him. He looks so…vulnerable. No trace of the maniac boy who had taken an entire island hostage, and ended his own life to try and sabotage his friends. He just looks peaceful, and for some reason Hajime can feel his heart flutter ever so slightly at the sight. Without thought or consequence, he places a gentle kiss on Komaeda’s forehead, drawing him ever so slightly closer into his embrace as he too closes his eyes.

“Sweet dreams, Nagito.”


End file.
